Project Summary The Developmental Research Program (DRP) of the UTSW kidney cancer SPORE grant provides seed funding for promising translational projects that can significantly impact kidney cancer research. The DRP will fund pilot and/or high-impact/high-risk projects using innovative approaches, with the potential to generate groundbreaking discoveries, and a focus on translation. The DRP is led by Dr. Brugarolas, the SPORE Director, and Project 4 Co-Leader, Dr. Mendell. Their research is characterized by innovation and translation, two attributes sought in DRP projects. DRP proposals will be solicited via the Administrative Core; they will be prescreened for eligibility, suitability, and relevance by the DRP leadership; reviewed by two internal and one external expert; and approved for funding by the SPORE Executive Committee. As part of our mission to increase diversity, mechanisms are in place to recruit women and minorities. In addition to the $100,000/yr designated for the DRP through the SPORE grant, UTSW, via the Simmons Cancer Center, is committing an additional $100,000/yr for a total of $200,000 to fund DRP projects annually. The DRP will award 2-4 projects per year (a total of 15-20 projects over 5 years). Criteria for selection include: significance, innovation, approach, investigator qualifications, and translational potential (or synergism with existing projects). Priority will be given to projects with the potential to become full SPORE projects. The specific aims of the DRP are to: 1) Serve as a mechanism to provide seed funding for promising projects. 2) Identify and recruit a pool of promising scientists and physician-scientists. 3) Facilitate the development and progress of the DRP projects and the transition of successful projects into competitive applications for peer-reviewed funding. 4) Support SPORE DRP awardees to ensure that scientific advances are translated into improved outcomes for kidney cancer patients. DRP awardees will have full use of SPORE Core resources, will benefit from the expertise and leadership of the SPORE investigators (who may serve as mentors), and will be an integral part of SPORE meetings, where they will regularly present their work. Metrics of success for DRP recipients include: invitations to present at national and international scientific meetings; successful competition for independent NIH grant support (in particular R01 grants); publication of original research studies in the supported area; and, institutional recognition by promotion through the academic ranks. DRP projects that make significant progress towards their translational goals have the potential to be promoted to full SPORE projects. In response to a request for applications, 9 letters of intent were received including 4 that are showcased. A rich and diverse pipeline of research interests/expertise pertinent to kidney cancers at UTSW populates a dynamic DRP, expanding the breadth and depth of the SPORE/Kidney Cancer Program research.